Percolation testing has long been a method to identify the absorption and treatment properties of soil or other media. In the conventional or current method a test hole is dug to the depth of the proposed disposal field system and a couple inches of gravel is placed in the bottom. The hole is then filled with water to presoak the soils. After the hole is empty, water is poured into the test hole to a specified elevation typically marked on a stick with a nail or a line. A second mark is placed on the same stick a measured distance below the first. As the water passes the first mark a start time is recorded and the waters decent is constantly monitored until the second line is reached by the top of the water. The ending time is recorded when the water level reaches the second (or lower) mark. This timing of the water dropping between the upper and lower mark is repeated until two recorded runs are the same showing a “stabilized” percolation rate. This stabilized rate is used in conjunction with known standards to size the disposal or absorption system. As identified above, one problem that exists with the current testing method is the requirement to constantly monitor the drop of water in the test hole to properly determine the end time. Inaccuracies are commonly created when reading the start and stop locations in a test hole since visibility is very limited by the test hole sides. Finally, since a stabilized percolation rate is the design parameter sought, the multiple tests required for a single test hole consumes many man hours.